


at least i can love you

by moontsukki (bbyyunki)



Series: to be loved and healed [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, bokuaka supremacy? yes, bokuto evading taxes? not here hon, brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyyunki/pseuds/moontsukki
Summary: akaashi teaches bokuto how to do his taxesorthe result of a bokuaka brainrot.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: to be loved and healed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	at least i can love you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you'll enjoy this mere bokuaka drabble i have hehe  
> also do listen to this song for the feels  
> [soyou - i miss you](https://youtu.be/QoxEEs0Nekw)

"akaashi!" bokuto embraced him from behind when he walked down the hallway, just to scare him.

akaashi maintained his usual calm expression, but his eyes showed the depths of how much he could afford to shower him with.

he smiled affectionately , "sorry i came back late, bokuto-san."

"it's okay, at least you're home," bokuto snuggled into his nape, despite him being the taller one.

"let's do the taxes after i bathe, alright?"

bokuto nodded, but he hugged him for just a little while longer.

~my love will remain unwavering, whether there are taxes or not~

"so this…you must tally the amount of taxes you should pay by adding this and that…" akaashi patiently taught bokuto, pointing to the titles of the taxes needing to be tallied.

the lights of the living room were dimly lit, due to the time being almost midnight.

bokuto twirled a pen between his fingers, scrutinizing the oh so complicated tax forms.

"i'll try to do it myself, 'kaashi," bokuto grinned at akaashi, "i need to do these by myself one day, too."

a moment of shock glazed over his face, followed by amusement. 

"okay then, tell me if you need help," akaashi squeezed the latter's left hand as he a tired smile graced his face.

actually, taxes are hella complicated. if it weren't for him, bokuto would be an offender right now.

but akaashi came home after a long day, he shouldn't bother the younger to teach him how to do his taxes, right?

bokuto was smitten for akaashi, he knows. he didn't want the younger to sacrifice his sleep for him (and his taxes).

bokuto shook his head and focused on the papers. he recalled the steps akaashi taught him to calculate, slowly but surely filling up the forms.

he'd stop writing when he encountered something he didn't know, but he'd eventually find a way (he's bokuto, after all).

form by form, they were finally finished. bokuto beamed as he rechecked his work, flipping through the pages of the thick form.

"akaashi! look-" bokuto excitedly turned to akaashi, but he wasn't awake anymore. akaashi peacefully slept, laying his head on his arm as he snored away. 

bokuto was blank for a moment, but an affectionate smile replaced the previous blankness. he timidly brushed away some of akaashi’s hair that covered the latter’s face, his hand gliding down lightly to caress the sleeping man’s cheek.

there was so much love that akaashi could get from others, and yet he still chose bokuto. the edge of bokuto’s lips curved slightly upwards as he looked at his loved one. there was so much he could do for him, but he could only afford to give this much to akaashi.

“hey, ‘kaashi,” bokuto muttered under his breath, seeing the steady rising and falling of akaashi’s back as he slept. 

“although i’m still incapable of doing my taxes properly, at least i could care for you,” bokuto’s hand slid to akaashi’s back, pressing a light kiss on the latter’s temple.

“at least, i can still love you,” bokuto closed his eyes, feeling drowsy. bokuto laid his head on the table, his arms pillowing his head.

“i love you, keiji,” bokuto smiled, his mind slowly drifting to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! drop them kudos and comments heh.


End file.
